


Droxy's Folly - Hermione and Severus

by slr2moons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Big Bang Challenge, F/M, Het Big Bang 2012, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slr2moons/pseuds/slr2moons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for "Droxy's Folly", a Hermione/Severus fic by stgulik and TeddyRadiator. Hermione has brought Severus to the folly that plays an important role in the story. And as usual, he is difficult to impress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Droxy's Folly - Hermione and Severus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stgulik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stgulik/gifts), [TeddyRadiator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/gifts).



Here is my art contribution to the Het Big Bang 2012, for the fic ["Droxy's Folly"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/494522) by stgulik and TeddyRadiator.

Completely digital from start to finish, all in Photoshop. I estimated it took me about 30 hours of actual work time from start to finish. Final image is 8 X 10 inches in size, 300 dpi. Uploaded jpeg version is at 150 dpi. I used about 25 different images for inspiration, from the trees to Snape's boots.

The coat of arms over the door is an actual one IRL, for the Farber family. There were several different ones out there--I chose the one with the most feathers. *laughs*

My favorite part of the pic is probably the extreme foreground leaves, with Snape's silk vest as a close second. :3 You can't really tell due to the size, but I put some love into those leaves and that vest!

As a side note, Snape and Hermione's wands matching their clothing color schemes was a lucky break. I almost forgot the wands and added them in pretty much last, after a quick google to find out what they looked like in (movie) canon. Whew!

The inspiring fic is written by stgulik and TeddyRadiator. Per the BB's rules, they sent me three snippets from their fic, and I latched on to the the third one. A couple questions later, I was painting away. ^^

This pic was my deep-end-dive into full backgrounds. I am pleased with how it turned out, particularly since this is the first background I've done with custom Photoshop brushes, rather than the default set that comes with the program. Using the brushes was an amazing experience, with a slow learning curve that I am still navigating. But I've already made some headway in my knowledge, the most useful of which is how to control pen tilt to affect the angle of the brush being used. You can get some amazing effects with that, much easier than having to rotate the brush's angle in the brushes palette every couple strokes to make the same effect!

Everyone, I hope you enjoyed my newest painting! I am quite proud of it, and am eager to get started on my next task. I must reinforce all this fancy brush knowledge I have acquired! Oh yes!

edited 12-13-13 to update the pic's link to one that (hopefully) works again


End file.
